


Partners

by neosaiyanangel



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Drinking & Talking, Figuring Things Out, Getting Together, M/M, Plans For The Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29314587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosaiyanangel/pseuds/neosaiyanangel
Summary: Fin always thought him and Munch would never stop being partners. Munch proves him right.
Relationships: John Munch/Odafin "Fin" Tutuola
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	Partners

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sidewinder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidewinder/gifts).



“Fin.”

Fin looked up from the bourbon he’d been nursing to see his old partner waltzing up to him like things were normal. Like he hadn’t just retired that morning. Like they wouldn’t see each other daily again.

The lump in Fin’s throat was distracting. He swallowed it down with a mouthful of his booze.

“What’s with that stone-cold look?” Munch sat down on the stool next to Fin. “What’s wrong?”

Fin puckered his lips. He was still having trouble processing his feelings. He’d be lying if he’d never thought, before, about a life without Munch. Without his conspiracy theories and his general pessimism. It always seemed like a far-away fantasy, one that would never touch his life.

Then it came and went. And now it was his new reality.

Rollins was...okay. But she wasn’t Munch.

“Are you gonna miss me?” Fin decided to ask.

Munch’s eyebrows went up. “Were we going to stop seeing each other?”

Fin blinked. That… “You’re retired. No more hanging around the office, or doing surveillance together.”

“Yeah, that’s true, but what makes you think we’re done as a partnership? I thought it spoke for itself that you can’t get rid of me. I’m like a roach.”

“That sounds about right,” Fin chuckled.

“So, you thought I would just walk out of your life? Just like that?” The reproach in Munch’s gaze made Fin feel strangely unworthy.

“I thought that you were done.”

“Not with you.” Munch paused before admitting, “Never with you.”

“...Wow.” Fin took a moment to process that particular phrasing.

Suddenly Munch flagged down the bartender. He ordered a scotch, the expensive kind he always liked. Things were quiet while the bartender poured the drink. He left it as efficiently as he had taken the order, a testament to his excellent skill.

“Where do we go from here?” Fin didn’t think it needed any elaboration.

“Well, how about we enjoy this time together? Not as work partners. As something...different.”

“Way to beat around the bush,” he murmured in reply.

“This isn’t something I’m used to. All I’m used to is broken marriages,” Munch countered.

“Maybe I shoulda asked my son about this sort of thing,” Fin said.

“Nah. We’re old, me more than you, but we can figure it out.” Munch took a sip of his drink. “Don’t you think so?”

Fin looked hard into Munch’s eyes. To his surprise, he didn’t see the same old cynicism that he normally did. His eyes were shining, open with an interest that he hadn’t seen before.

Fin smirked. “Yeah, I think we can.”


End file.
